As a storage apparatus that provides a data storage area for a host computer on which various applications operate, a network attached storage (hereinafter, referred to as “NAS”) has been employed in storage systems with various scales. The NAS is coupled to the host computer via a network, and includes a file system capable of managing data per file unit.
In such a NAS, due to the request in use of the applications or the like operating on the coupled host computer, the configuration has been employed in which a plurality of file systems or logical volumes are provided in one physical NAS, and a plurality of virtual NASs (referred to as “virtual NAS” in contrast with the physical NAS described above) including the file systems or logical volumes operate.
Patent Document 1 discloses a management method for a storage system in which a plurality of file systems or logical volumes are provided in one physical NAS, for example. More specifically, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 relates to a screen data generation method that aims to provide an environment that allows an easy execution of a setting related to a data copy among a number of logical volumes.